Harper A. Cavatica
Overview 'Name: '''Harper Audra Cavatica '''Known Aliases: '''Mildred Jardine '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''29 '''Seeming: '''Darkling '''Kith: '''Antiquarian/Chatelaine '''Court: '''Summer (Mantle 3) '''Entitlement: '''Legacy of the Black Apple '''Physical Description: '''To mortal eyes, Harper appears as a tall, beautiful young woman, fairly athletic, in her late twenties at most. Her dark hair is usually worn up in a neat bun, and her equally dark eyes have a rather intense, piercing quality to them. She is always dressed impeccably, preferring tailored blouses paired with either slacks or a pencil skirt, and heels. Her sharp accent places her from somewhere around London. She seems to favor some fruity perfume, for the scent of fresh apples always lingers about her. In her Fae mien, Harper seems to stand a little taller, her beauty edging on that of a Keeper; from a distance, she could easily be mistaken for one. Her ears are swept to elven points, her features a bit sharper than in her Mask. The apple fragrance emanates from the black apple brooch she always wears, clipped to her belt or collar, the emblem of her Entitlement. Her Mantle surrounds her in an aura of heat, tense as the calm before a storm; it is obvious that her anger simmers just below the surface of her calm exterior. '''Gentry: 'The Lord of the House of Falling Leaves Known History 'Background: '''Mildred Jardine was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. The only child of a Manhattan socialite and the youngest son of an English Viscount, Mildred was a studious, albeit stubborn and outspoken young woman. Her primary education was spent at the Institut Le Rosey, with summers in private tutelage learning etiquette, music, art, and the ins-and-outs of high society. While she excelled in all of her classes, Mildred was far more interested in studying law and business than anything else, much to her parents' dismay, and her no-nonsense attitude only seemed to worsen as she got older. After graduation, she pursued a bachelor's degree in International Relations at Mount Holyoke Women's College; she then transferred to Meredith College to earn her master's degree in Business. It was one night during her second graduate year that Mildred vanished. She didn't turn up again until two days later, covered in mud and leaves. After assuring her friends that no, really, she was fine, the young woman promptly quit her work on her degree and moved to Massachusetts to open a bakery. It seemed as though her personality had done a complete flip; the formerly impatient, hotheaded, somewhat dour girl had become suddenly sweet and cheerful. Her parents were admittedly confused, but Millie, as she now insisted on being called, was happy, so they left well enough alone. In truth, 'Millie' was not Mildred at all, but a dressmaker's dummy given life and thought. The real Mildred had been snatched from the college library and dragged to a corner of Arcadia known as the House of Falling Leaves. The Lord of the House had taken her to serve as one of his scullery maids, helping to maintain the elaborate Victorian manor that was his domain. Within the first week, Mildred had already established herself as an industrious and meticulous worker, and incredibly capable at organization. By the end of the first month, she had her master's kitchen running so efficiently, he set her in charge of the entire household. For the next eight years, Mildred served as not only the head of the servants, but also as the Lord of the House's personal butler and valet. She was his favorite and most prized subject, accompanying her master on not only his hunts (The Lord's favorite pastime), but also on visits to other Gentry; he was loathe to go anywhere with her. However, when the Lord of the House of Falling Leaves was summoned to a conclave of Gentry-- and nothing ''but Gentry-- he was forced to leave Mildred to tend to the estate in his absence. While working on the immense forest surrounding the property, Mildred stumbled upon a hole in the ground, which dropped her into the middle of the Hedge near Boston. Unable to find her way back to her master's domain, Mildred made her way to the local Freehold and bartered passage to Osterville, where her fetch was living. To Mildred's surprise, Millie was waiting for her with a cup of coffee and a slice of pie; to her even greater surprise, the two women ended up liking each other immensely. Millie even offered to give Mildred her life back, which the Changeling refused. Instead, with her fetch's help, Mildred set up a new life and identity for herself, and immediately set to work building her empire. Harper, as she was now called, moved to Orlando. She eventually joined both the Summer Court and the Legates of the Black Apple, using her experience in contract writing to help her fellow Changelings. In the real world, Harper put her time in her Keeper's service to good use, opening the Cavatica Institute, which now holds the reputation of being one of the premiere butler training academies in the world. Through her business acumen and some carefully worded pledges, she quickly amassed a fortune even greater than that of her pre-Arcadian life. 'Current Activities: '''Harper keeps herself busy. Within the last couple of years, she has written several books on etiquette and culture, opened two large 'foster homes' (actually safe houses for supernatural children and teens), as well as two other schools, these for training supernatural retainers and staff. She also recently served a term as the Queen of Summer. Currently, she is working on setting up a series of safe houses along the East Coast. Soundtrack * Bones - Little Big Town * Carnival - Natalie Merchant * Cry Little Sister - Seasons After * Disappear - Evanescence * Fire, Fire - Heaven's Basement * Invincible - Pat Benatar * I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin * Main Theme - Pacific Rim * Misery Loves My Company - Three Days Grace * Radioactive - Within Temptation * Ticket to Heaven - 3 Doors Down * Titanium - Within Temptation * Uninvited - Alanis Morissette Quotes Rumors * Harper is on incredibly good terms with the vampires; it's what allows her to do business. * For someone so classy, Harper sure is a fan of heavy metal * Her Keeper would give ''anything to get her back-- even one of his titles. * Though she loves her current life, Harper would drop everything if given the chance to go back into her master's employ. * She was also her Gentry's favorite lover, as well as his favorite servant. * Is secretly a Gentry in disguise! * Will accept any small item, just so long as it's handed to her by a well groomed Tahitian child. * Her final task before becoming a Black Apple involved killing her mentor in a Hedge Duel. * Is a devil spy sent to ruin CJ's life... maybe. OOC Information '''Player: '''JP Holcomb '''Email: '''raebanana@gmail.comCategory:Player CharactersCategory:Changelings__FORCETOC__